Nishiyama Hiyori
https://ja.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/ひよ恋 Nishiyama "Hiyorin" Hiyori is the female protagonist of the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She is a 15 year-old girl in her second year of high school, and is in the same class as Hirose Yuushin;(her future husband xD jk). She is best friends with Nakano Ritsuka, who has been friends with her since kindergarten. She was born is unknow Her blood type is A. Hiyori is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu. Appearance Hiyori is a very tiny girl with the height of 142 centimeters. She is the smallest in her class and is often referred to be a middle schooler because of her size. She has large brown eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. She is referred as cute by her classmates, especially by Natsuki and Yuushin. Yuushin also calls her "Hiyorin" because he believes she is small and cute, like a chick. Personality On the first day of middle school, Hiyori was in a car accident and had to be hospitalized for some time, therefore she wasn't able to attend school until some time in November, and thus explaining why she is so scared of making friends. Since she couldn't go to school, she had a home tutor to help her. Although she eventually healed from the accident, Hiyori refused to go to school, afraid that she wouldn't make friends. However, she was soon forced to attend school. Hiyori is extremely shy, because she doesn't want people to make fun of her, so she often cries and runs away from embarrassing or frightening situations. She was very scared when she had to return to school because she hadn't gone for a very long time since her accident. She looks up to Yuushin because he can make friends easily, whereas she can't. She later falls in love with him, and in chapter 23 she confesses. At the end of chapter 24 he reciprocates her feelings and asks her to become his girlfriend, to which she accepts Relationships Hirose Yuushin (広瀬結心): The duo's is often joked at because of their height difference (50 centimeters). However, the two do eventually develop feelings on one another for being complete opposites. When Hiyori first confesses, he was about to reply but is interrupted by his friends. They do not talk to each other until a few days later when he confesses to her and asks her to go on a date with him in chapter 23. While dating, the two find themselves overcoming a lot of obstacles that deal a lot with, mainly Hiyori's low self-esteem and Yuushin's lack of experience in the boyfriend department. Nakano Ritsuka (中野律花): Hiyori and Ritsuka have been close friends ever since kindergarten. Ritsuka often acted like a "mother" to Hiyori, often encouraging her to be brave and giving advice. After Hiyori and Yuushin begin dating, Ritsuka was happy and proud, but then began to feel jealousy towards him for always being around her best friend. This jealousy lasted until it got to the point where Ritsuka collapsed with a fever and Hiyori took care of her. The two forgive each other and Ritsuka's jealousy and coldness towards Yuushin goes away. Pui-pui (ぷいぷい): A former stray cat that was cared for by Yuushin. When confronted about who will take care of it, Hiyori offers to. Although her mother was against it, Yuushin managed to convince her with his good looks. Although the cat is not very fond of Hiyori, anytime he sees Yuushin, he's always around him. Nitobe Kou (新渡戸工): When Hiyori and Kou first meet, their relationship begins rocky. Kou believed that Hiyori was putting up a show so she could get attention. After Yuushin and Natsuki force him to apologize, he realizes his mistake and says sorry to Hiyori. Afterwards, the two slowly became closer, as Hiyori helps Kou over his shyness. When Hiyori was spending a lot of time with Kou for an upcoming school festival, Yuushin became jealous of the two, and began acting distant towards Kou. At the end of chapter 37, Kou confesses to Hiyori that he likes her, but faints before she could reply to him. However, in chapter 38, Hiyori apologizes to him and rejects him. Aizawa Natsuki (相沢夏輝): Natsuki loves cute things and is especially protective of Hiyori. She occasionally gets nosebleeds when she sees Hiyori wearing something cute. When Yuushin and Hiyori start going out, Natsuki cries and wishes her the best. Natsuki is often treated as a boy by her classmates due to her personality. Tominaga Kisaki (富永きさき): Kisaki is Yuushin's childhood friend and neighbor. She had once confessed to him, but it seemed that he rejected her. They continued being friends, but not as close. Years later, Kisaki still had a crush on Yuushin. She knows that Hiyori likes Yuushin as well, but instead of being rude to her, she offers advice and wisdom. Later in the manga, Kisaki was going to move to England, and only told Hiyori what her flight number and gate was. Hiyori brings Yuushin with her to the airport to say goodbye. Before getting on her flight, Kisaki and Yuushin say one last goodbye. Matsushima Reina (西山ひより): In the second year of high school, a girl named Reina from America comes back to Japan. Despite being a year older than everybody, she is put in Hiyori and Yuushin's class. Immediately, Reina falls in love with Yuushin and confesses to him. Of course, he rejects her and Reina then considers Hiyori her rival and comrade, because they were both "rejected" by Yuushin, though at that time Hiyori hadn't properly confessed to Yuushin. After getting annoyed by Hiyori's shyness, Reina tells Hiyori that she reminds her of the "past her" because Reina used to be shy. She dresses Hiyori up for the fireworks display and is happy that Yuushin and Hiyori are going out later on in the manga. Mitani Miyoko (見たにみよこ): Like everyone in the classroom, Hiyori has a casual relationship with her teacher, even as far as not saying the Japanese honorific "-sensei" (meaning teacher). The class and her often joke about how Miyoko doesn't have a boyfriend, despite her age. Gallery 682790-1-.jpg Ribon Hiyoki 1280x960-1-.jpg 936918-1-.jpg Hiyokoi.512243-1-.jpg Hiyokoi 560781-1-.jpg Thumbnail (2).jpg Thumbnail (6).jpg Images.jpg Hi.jpg smiling.jpg|Smiling Hiyori anime teary.jpg|Teary Hiyori Happy Hiyori.png Feeding Hiyorin.jpg|Getting fed by Yuushin Snoring.jpg|Getting annoyed by snoring HiyoYuu.jpg First meeting.jpg|First Meeting Talking about Pui Pui.jpg|Talking about Pui Pui Snowfight.jpg|Snowfight Hiyori na dyuushin.jpg Confession try 1.jpg hiyori.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist